Question: A blue sweater costs $$36$, and a red watch costs $$4$. The blue sweater costs how many times as much as the red watch costs?
Explanation: The cost of the blue sweater is a multiple of the cost of the red watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$36 \div $4$ $$36 \div $4 = 9$ The blue sweater costs $9$ times as much as the red watch costs.